A Startling Secret
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Sari is just your average girl who's father happens to be a genius in Sundac Towers, right? But put her with Megatron, and that's a whole different story. Two completely different characters are finally together in this really wacky story.


**(Just a couple quick side notes: 1. I do NO own any Transformers Animated characters. 2. I am not the biggest fan of Transformers, but I do like the animated series. 3. If I screw something up, please forgive me because of my lack of knowledge on the actual Transformers. Enough chatter! Let's begin.)**

…

Prof. Sundac and Sari were working on a new robo-dog for Sari to play with. Sari started jumping up and down in excitement as the dog was getting the finishing touches. Prof. Sundac chuckled to himself and sighed as he thought of that day when he was messing with Megatron's head. That silver life form, the transformation, and that baby girl he called his own. He was almost thinking about telling her, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Sari herself. "What is it, pops?" she asked.

Sundac shook his head and said, smiling, "No, nothing is wrong. I just had one of my thought-bubbles again. Here! Sparky V is finished." He dropped the yapping robo-pup into Sari's waiting arms. How could he tell her? He decided to forget all about it, and move on. But how could he when even Megatron could find out about her?

…

Optimus Prime was getting weaker. Even an optic-less bot could see as Megatron prepared to finish him off. But something was keeping him back. Something in his spark was telling him to leave him. He was beat, so why not toy with him a little longer until he got the All-Spark? He hated listening to his inner spark. But he saw that wretched fleshling girl, and just scowled. Something in his spark seemed to resonate with this girl whenever he was around her. He was caught off guard as Optimus attacked him from the rear. The blow sent him flying straight into Sundac Towers. "Curse you Auto-bot Slime!" Megatron spat as he launched himself into the air for a counter attack. He rushed forward with all speed.

"NO! PRIME!" Sari shrieked. Megatron tried to ignore his spark's pounding as he got closer. Finally, Prime dodged, and Megatron was sent flying into a pillar holding up the freeway. He opened his optics and muttered curses all the way back to the base.

…

Sari couldn't believe it. Prime was safe. But he would never admit it was her scream that threw Megatron off. She finally decided to have a chat with Prowl in his quarters. She knocked three times on the side.

"Who is it?" came a cautious, but deep, resonating tone.

"It's me, Sari."

"Come in." She did and saw the black and tan ninja-bot sitting in one of his poses. He turned and looked her way. "You wish to have council with me?"

"Yeah. I got a little problem," Sari sat down and explained. "You see, whenever Megatron appears to battle us, it's like I know what he's going to do next. I know how he works, and what his battle moves are and when he uses them. And I'm right almost all the time. My heart seems to beat the same speed as his -What do you call it? - Spark."

"It is unusual for a human to have a connection to a Decepticon."

"That's what I thought at first. But, nowadays, my dad talks in his sleep about Megatron and something about pro-forms."

"Protoforms?"

"I dunno. Then, after he says all that, he says **I'M** a protoform. What does that mean?"

Prowl sat a moment ant thought about this. Then he said, "Let's talk to your father."

…

Sari and Prowl entered Sundac Tower's top floor and found Prof. Sundac in one of his labs. He saw them and bid them hello. "What brings you here, Prowl?"

"I want to talk to you alone Professor. If you don't mind, at least, he looked at Sari who looked at her father. Prof. Sundac said, "Of course. Sari, could you go get that generator from the fifth floor and give it to Mr. Sadical on the seventh in the test facilities. He asked me for it earlier, but I'm now busy at the moment-"

"No problem, Dad," sari cut him off and ran to the door. After it shut, Prowl began consenting with the professor what Sari did with him. Prof. Sundac sighed and finally told the story he never wanted to tell Sari. "You already know that I was holding in my possession, Megatron, before he escaped and was rebuilt. Well, before that even happened, before you even came around, I saw something come out of his body. It glowed an eerie light and was silver and liquid like. I went to touch it, and I was surrounded by a white light. When it disappeared, there lay before me a child. I named her Sari."

"That silver life form out of Megatron's body. Sounds like a protoform."

"Yes, yes," Sundac exclaimed. "But if that's true, and if it's from Megatron, then THAT means…"

Prowl nodded his head slowly in understanding. "That Sari is actually Megatron's daughter," he finished.

Just then, Sari came in and sighed. "It's done, Dad. What'd I miss?"

Prowl and Sundac looked at each other and nodded. "We were just finishing, Sari," Prowl said nonchalantly. But he knew the truth now. It was worth it if it was kept from Sari for as long as possible.

…

Megatron did a scan of his spark. He tried to find the reason for all these strange feelings. He did a sensor check already that read negative, so that was fine. He also did an oil-pressure check, a fuel check, and servo heck. All of them were fine. But his spark resonated with even a picture of that wretched fleshling during the scan, and he couldn't figure out why. It was as if he knew her. Then, it hit him. Every decade, a new protoform is created. During his…state in the professor's lab, the appointed time probably occurred and HIS copy was created. But where it was wasn't too obvious, but Megatron found his protoform. Or, should he say, daughter?

…

Sari and Bulk-Head were in the park enjoying the nice sunshine, one day. Sari was on the swings smiling away, while Bulk-Head kept watch. Just then, they heard a jet engine. They looked up and saw Megatron transforming from his plane mode into his robot self. He landed right in front of them and just stared at them. To be more accurate, he was staring at Sari. Bulk-Head stepped in front of her, though, and said, "Sari, go get Prime!"

Sari started to run, but Megatron, jumped up into the air, and landed gracefully in front of her. Chuckling, he said in his oily voice, "Why do you even like this buffoon?" Upon hearing that, Bulk-Head swung his wrecking-hands at him. Grabbing Sari, Megatron dodged nimbly to one side, grabbed the wire connecting to the arm, and pulled so hard, Bulk-head crashed to the ground. Megatron laughed and said to himself, "What a pitiful move," as he flew off with his prize.

…

Megatron didn't go to base with Sari, who was punching feebly with her tiny fists. He found a small uninhabited island, and set her down on the ground. Then, kneeling in front of her, he smirked and said, "Well, it seems you and I have more in common than I thought."

"What do you want with me?" Sari asked as she tried to shrink away from him in terror.

"I do believe your father has been hiding something from you," Megatron continued. "Have you not noticed the way he looks at you and me when we come together in battle? Have you not noticed those very words he utters in his sleep?"

Sari thought about his words. "I guess so," she shrugged, "But what has that got to do with you and me?"

"My dear girl, I tell you now, those words he says are these: 'Megatron, Protoforms, Sari,'. They connect us in more ways than one. You, by birth of the protoform, are my child."

…

Sari couldn't believe her ears! Okay, her father HAD been acting a little weird since her birth, but her father was NOT a Decepticon. He was an ordinary human, not a giant crazed robot out to wreak havoc on the entire universe. She was NOT a protoform; she was a human being with a family and a home and friends. Megatron could see the doubt in her eyes. Obviously, she wouldn't trust him for two reasons: He, of all bots to tell her this, was a Decepticon, and she probably grew up like this, never knowing where she came from. Before he could tell her any more, he heard the dreaded Autobots coming to "rescue" his own daughter from him. Megatron go ready to fight and made himself a promise: that. No matter the consequences, Sari would still be his daughter by birth.

…

Many months later, Sari and the Autobots and Prof. Sundac stood the mountain where they had their first all-out battle between Megatron, the Decepticons, and Starscream and his clones. Sari stared at her elbow in shock as she finally discovered the truth behind her appearance. Prowl looked at her and smiled inwardly. At last, the secret was out to the Autobots. But did anyone else see, he did not know. Sari still stared and thought about when Megatron told her out front that she was his daughter by birth. Maybe there WAS a little truth in that, but she was still a Sundac, and a Sundac he will remain. Meanwhile, out in space, Megatron thought back to the battle when he saw Sari's elbow showing out from the torn clothes. The truth was out, and he'd go back to earth to reclaim his daughter. The Autobots will keep her for now, but one day, He will find Sari, and return her to his domain…someday.

**THE END**

**(That's all, folks [now doesn't THAT sound familiar?]. Please don't forget to leave a review below, and check out my other stories, check out the poll going on at the ****top of my bio screen, and please, do go and check out all my fans [I mean favs], I know they'd appreciate it. So, I will see you all later, guys.)**


End file.
